The present invention relates to a still image recording apparatus that is convenient for photo studio use.
For photographing at a studio for business and commercial usages, a large-sized camera (master camera) with 120 or 220 roll films or sheet films is generally used. At the photo studio, the same image as the image seen through the finder is reproduced on the finished photo for a still subject. On the other hand, when photographing a moving subject such as a person, it is impossible to confirm the image which will be reproduced on the film at the time of photographing. A plurality of photos are therefore taken with changing the photographing angles and poses for subsequent developing. A favorite photo is thereafter selected and enlarged from among the plurality of photos.
As described above, when photographing a person by the master camera at the photo studio, it is impossible to remember the image now being photographed.
Accordingly, the client has to select a favorite photo from among a plurality of enlarged photos. This presents the problem that the client must frequently come to the photo studio.